


Люси

by pinasolod



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: Люси - сколько-то-там лет, и она наконец находит своё пристанище в Магнолии.





	Люси

Её зовут Люси. По документам — Люси Хартфилия, но документы давно потеряны или не взяты, а из родительского дома Люси сбежала в… Давно, так давно, что Люси и не знает, когда это было. Люси путешествует, очень много и очень долго, и Фиор, славный Фиор с его многочисленными городками и вычурными городами ей уже тесен. Люси не искали, когда она сбежала: она уверена, что не искали, потому что бы давно — Люси знает — нашли. Но Люси по-прежнему только Люси, в крепких кожаных штанах, большой куртке с карманами и с сумкой путешественника наперевес.

Волей случая Люси — маг, и ключи звонко стукаются у неё в карманах. Из ключей могут появиться духи, стоит им приказать, но Люси не знает, как, и ей всегда в те моменты, когда она пытается, вспоминается мать — и женщина, похожая на русалку. Но мать мертва, а женщина с рыбьим хвостом — в ключе, и Люси часто вертит его в руках. Ключи ценятся на рынках дорого, но Люси с ними не расстаётся: что-то держит её за горло в тот момент, когда она хочет продать один из них.

Люси хватается за любую работу в городе, в котором останавливается, и работает руками, наверное, чаще, чем другие — и потому у неё руки грубые и сильные, вызывающие удивление у домашних девочек-нимф, с которыми она пересекается на своём пути. Девочки-нимфы качают головой, говорят, что нельзя так запускать себя даже в путешествиях, а Люси слушает их и насмешливо щурится: домашние девочки-нимфы не живут впроголодь, когда денег, заработанных за день, хватает лишь на оплату комнаты на втором этаже дешёвой таверны, а на еду остаётся ничего. Люси ухмыляется, заканчивает разговор с девочкой, приятно проведя с ней вечер и немного ночи, и уходит.

Люси не важна длина волос, потому она иногда обрезает криво свои отросшие светлые волосы, взъерошивает то, что от них осталось, застёгивает куртку и идёт дальше. Ночью, если голод не даёт Люси спать, она ворует. Профессионально и очень тихо, но — по благородству, оставшемуся от обширной родословной, не иначе — не слишком много. Обычно сворованная еда держится два-три дня. Достаточно для того, чтобы не загнуться, подзаработав ещё немного денег на путешествие. А потом — другой город, другая работа, другие люди.

Как-то у Люси получается вызвать духа из ключа случайно и по ошибке, и перед ней возникает подобие девочек-нимф, только в дурацком чепчике и с дурацкой нарисованной улыбкой. Лира, бесполезная сладкоголосая Лира, умеющая всего-навсего петь и обладающая внешностью милой девочки-подростка — не чета Люси, у которой помимо грубых рук и коротких волос мелкие шрамы на лице от веток и ножей бандитов, посмевших напасть когда-то. Люси сравнивает себя с Лирой, и у Люси — только остатки аристократической внешности и большая грудь. Из плюсов.

На Лире получается неплохо подзаработать, и Люси грубо хвалит её. Лира улыбается, краснеет и без отказов помещается в ключ. Люси предстоит тяжёлая ночь и не менее тяжёлый день. Следующий город в её списке — Магнолия. До неё получается добраться без потерь и довольно быстро, и Люси неожиданно в Магнолии нравится. Лире — тоже. Лира сама вылезает из ключа и гуляет по городу целый день. Люси пытается объяснить ей опасность прогулки почти до ночи, но Лира не понимает её и смеётся.

Люси задерживается в Магнолии слишком долго, и обычные работы-однодневки кончаются. Пора двигаться в путь, но Лира капризничает, а потом показывает ей вывеску магической гильдии «Фейри Тейл» и быстро-быстро щебечет, что Люси здесь самое место. Люси хмыкает, но заходит. Если уж и можно где теперь работать в Магнолии, то только тут, со своей ущербной способностью к магии. Улыбающаяся девушка со смешным хвостиком ставит ей печать гильдии, указывает куда-то на стенд с заданиями и болтает-болтает-болтает с Лирой. Люси подходит к стенду и наугад выбирает задание на другом конце Фиора. Кажется, Люси вновь придётся путешествовать.

И не сказать, что она этому не рада.


End file.
